Alice and Bella try out 1st base
by Helen-Marie
Summary: Will it go any further than that, I wonder hint hint hint... ?
1. Chapter 1

Alice and I have been inseparable since we met. We connected quickly and became fast friends. We've watched each other grow into the people we are today. Here's the skinny on us. My name is Bella and I'm 18. I'm about 5'4", 115 pounds, brown hair and hazel eyes. Alice is also 18. Her short, dark hair and pale skin look stunning on her frame. It's spring break of our final year of high school and we're just looking forward to partying the night away.

Too bad the partying had to be put on hold as Alice couldn't come for 'personal reasons'. She was out for two days. I kept my distance and we talked on the phone at all hours of the night. I still did offer to come over, though. What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't? Of course she didn't take my help. It's a pride thing for her.

Soon enough, Alice was back on her feet and we were out in the city looking for things to do. Everyone we wanted to hang out with was already engaged in something. Eventually we decided to just have Rosalie get us some alcohol and we'd have our own little party in my room. Vodka bottle in our possession, we slowly started to sip on our drinks. We drink Vodka straight so it wasn't too long that we started to feel comfortable and slightly tipsy.

We started to discuss our crazy, sexual expeditions and things we'd like to try in the bedroom. This is something we've discussed plenty of times before, but with the alcohol in our systems, we got more detailed and open about our sexual fantasies. Some were pretty mundane. Sex in the rain, sex in a pool. Typical things like that. Then I randomly blurted out that I've always wanted to have a threesome. Alice seemed a little surprised and pushed the subject further.

"A threesome, really? Like, with two other guys or what?"

"Two other guys, me and another girl. I want to try both."

"Wow, I thought I was the only one who wanted to do that."

This time she caught me off guard.

"You want to do it too?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. It wasn't a big deal to me."

The thought lingered in the back of my mind. She wants to have a threesome. I started to get images in my head of us having a threesome together. I got really turned on. I've always thought Alice to be quite attractive. I was secretly attracted to her and had started to think sexual thoughts about her. Whenever I thought about it, I'd get that tingle, but I pushed the notion out of my head because she's my best friend and we couldn't do that. Plus, she's a woman and I'm pretty sure I'm into men. The more I thought about it though, the more I became confused about my feelings. I felt like maybe we could move further in our relationship. With my new found curiosity, I delved deeper.

"Have you ever made out with a chick?"

"Yeah, when I was drunk."

"Ha, me too. You just have to love spin the bottle."

"Right? It just makes it okay to make out with random people."

"You want to make out?"

"What? Really?"

"Yeah. We both know making out is fun."

"I guess so."

"So, do you want to?"

She looked at me and started to move closer. She put her lips on mine. It was the moment I had been waiting for. There had been something building up inside of me for months, but I couldn't quite figure out what I was feeling. Then our tongues connected and it was then that I knew. We only made out for a few seconds, but it seemed like an eternity of bliss. I had never been so turned on. I loved feeling her lips on mine and our tongues intertwine. My thoughts started to race. I suddenly felt so in love with her. That was it. Those were the feelings I was avoiding. I was falling for her and making out was just the icing on the cake.

Alice's cell phone rang and it was Jasper. He wanted to hang out with her. She allowed him to come pick her up. I was disappointed that she was leaving, but I could deal with it. When he got there, I walked her out. She gave me a kiss on the lips and she was soon gone. My vagina was on fire. I had to take care of it as soon as possible. I got back to my room and flopped on my bed. I laid there reminiscing about the make out session I enjoyed with my best friend. My hand slowly lingered down past my pants until it found my clit. I rubbed slowly at first, but moved to vigour once my thoughts moved back to the made up images of us having a threesome. It went from a threesome to just us having sex. I could just imagine me going down on her and her moaning until she came in my mouth. I was suddenly thrown out of my thoughts as my orgasm raged through me.

I couldn't believe I just masturbated to the thoughts of fucking my best friend, but it all felt so right. I knew deep down that I had pushed this relationship farther. I have to take things slow. After all, she is my best friend and I'm not going to ruin that.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple weeks had passed since that eye opening night. We never really discussed it. We just moved on and considered it something we experienced together. I, on the other hand, kept wondering when our lips would meet again. Yeah, we'd give each other a kiss on the lips whenever we said bye and went to our separate homes, but I wanted that passion. I wanted her tongue against mine, exploring each other's mouths. Us making out again didn't consume my thoughts, but it sure did seem like it.

One night I decided to pick Alice up and just drive around. We had been out for about an hour when we both started to get randomly horny. I don't even remember what we were discussing to get us that hot. I could feel my wetness through my jeans. I dropped her off back at home a little while later and I just grabbed her face and made out with her. I don't know what consumed me. She didn't back away though; she kept up right along with me. Alice soon broke the kiss as she had to go. I drove home with a smile on my face that didn't fade until I fell asleep that night.

Our friend Emmet called us a few days later and wanted us to come through. He was having a party and he knew Alice and I were always up for getting hammered. The forty minute trek seemed like an eternity when alcohol is involved. We arrived soon enough though and the drinking commenced thereafter. On top of the alcohol, a few blunts were being passed around so it didn't take long until everyone's perception was altered. Alice had been sitting on my lap due to the lack of chairs. Good music had started to play and I suggested she should give me a lap dance. Several lap dances was what I got. She ground her ass into my vagina to the point that I thought I could cum right then. She was making me so hot. I took her hand and placed it on my vagina outside of my jeans. She laughed and did the same thing with my hand. We were both extremely wet.

My legs were becoming numb so I stood up to stretch and nearly fell. The alcohol had kicked in a long time ago, but I was too distracted by the lap dances that it somehow fazed me. After stretching, I just wanted to lie down and try to sober up a little. I stretched out on Emmet's bed and Alice stretched out next to me. This time she grabbed my face and started to make out with me. My hand started to explore and made its way up to her boobs. I started fondling her on the outside of her shirt. I broke away from the kiss and started to lick and nibble on her ears; her weak spot. She moaned softly so I knew it was okay to continue.

I moved on top of her and continued my attack on her ears. My leg was in between hers and I noticed she was slightly rubbing herself on me. I kissed down her neck and then back up to her mouth. My hands pulled down the front of her shirt and exposed her bra. I stopped and kissed my way back down to her chest. I pulled down her bra to reveal her breasts. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I couldn't believe this was happening. I didn't let that stop me. I hungrily put her right nipple in my mouth. Alice's moan became slightly more audible. I swirled her nipple around in my mouth and then switched to the left. I kneaded her right breast and sucked on the left and vice versa.

We both had forgotten about all of the other guys in the room. They were watching us without surprise. I started to kiss down Alice's stomach and she stopped me right as I reached the start of her jeans.

"Bella, stop."

"What, why?"

"I don't think I'm ready for this."

"Alice...we just---"

"I know, Bella. I know. I'm sorry. I'm just not ready for that."

I tried to not get angry as I knew the alcohol was leading us along, but I couldn't help it. I was so disappointed.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I just did all of that to you and now you want me to stop? You're a fucking tease!"

"I'm sorry! I thought maybe I could go through with it, but the alcohol has worn off a little and I'm just scared."

"What's there to be scared about? I'm your best friend, Alice. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"I know, Bella. This is all just moving too fast."

Too angry to look at her, I rolled off and went outside to get some fresh air and calm down. I told myself to not be mad, its okay that she's not ready. It is moving too fast. Don't ruin it, remember? Alice came out a few minutes later and stood by me. We stood in silence for a few moments until I apologized for blowing up on her. She said it was okay and we hugged. We decided that we should sober up some more and head back home.


End file.
